Stories
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: A GoldenFrost request. Jack begins reading about the history of the Guardians and the Golden Age and one particular aspect is most intriguing: Kozmotis Pitchiner. His curiosity leads him to wonder about possibly bringing him back. He thinks he has a good idea, is it though? No one said Jack Frost had good ideas when he started reading. (Future BlackIce) (Hurtful Guardians) (OOC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is a request from CelestialTomatoMonkey. I got a request for some GoldenFrost and Explanation BlackIce. So, let's give it a shot!**_

_Stories_

The wind blew harsh and cold outside the workshop in the North Pole, snowflakes fluttered past the windows, and the clouds rolled by in their grey darkness like cotton balls inside a dryer. All in all, it was a delicious winter storm. Jack Frost was rather proud of it. Ten feet of snow already and it had only been a few hours. The other Guardians glared at him for causing it, but could they blame him? They called him for a meeting that didn't even concern him and expected the teenager to stay focused for the entire thing.

Bunnymund was probably the most irritated. "All that snow's gonna get in my Warren one way or another!"

"Not if you get there from inside North's," Jack retorted.

North frowned at him from the fireplace where he was discussing things with Tooth and Sandy. "You know he hates that," Bunny said, scowling down at Jack.

"Can't you just focus?" he asked, wrenching his staff from his hands so he couldn't make the storm worse. "This is important."

Jack groaned dramatically and flopped over the arm of the nearest chair, kicking his legs around. He heard the swish of Sandy talking, but didn't care to lift his head to look. He just laid there like a dead fish, unmoving, limp as a noodle.

After a while he heard North's loud stomps across the room. When they stopped next to him, he finally raised his head to hear the lecture that was sure to come. Instead he found North just standing there, smiling down at him.

Sitting up, he looked from face to face nervously, asking, "Did I miss something?"

A large, leather wrapped book was shoved into his face. "Here," North said, smiling as Jack carefully took the book, "Since you cannot focus, you can read history books." He then turned around and set several more on the seat of the chair next to him.

Jack frowned unhappily. "How will this help me focus?" he asked. North didn't answer, just nodded and smiled before walking away. Jack looked to Bunny instead.

He pointed down at the book and said, "It's got pictures. That should keep you happy." And he too walked off. Leaving poor bored Jack Frost to himself.

Sighing, he figured he may as well look at the book, if for no other reason than to look at the pictures. He pulled it open, blinking down at the yellowed pages and scrunching his nose at the reek of age on the parchment.

It started with a table of contents, starting at the very beginning. No, it literally said inside the book 'The Very Beginning'. Jack just sighed and flipped to the start to examine the intricate drawings. His eyes lit up, however, when he found that the pictures moved. Maybe this book wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

It began with what was called the first Dark Age. Shadows roamed the lands, or space or whatever it was, and nobody was safe from the fear. Nightmares seemed to happen constantly and children, though bright eyed they were, knew suffering. Until a group of heroes called the Golden Warriors came along. They fought the shadows and the demons and destroyed them.

Jack smiled excitedly as he read about how the warriors tried their hardest to vanquish the darkness, but no one was strong enough to truly destroy them. After one would be killed, another would simply come and take its place. Their fight was valiant, but it seemed to be wasted. Until one warrior came along with motives greater than the rest. The book said he had a daughter and swore to protect her and keep all the darkness away from her so that she could live a happy life. And with his daughter always in his mind, that warrior vanquished the darkness and trapped the last remaining fearlings into a cage of golden light.

He almost cheered when he saw the picture of the warrior standing proudly before a writhing cage of darkness. The book then spoke of how this warrior's noble victory brought about the Golden Age. Life was wonderful, joy spread, and nightmares never happened. The greatest warrior ever known saved them all from terror, but at a price to himself. He had to guard the shadows alone, because no other man was strong enough to do it. And at first, he proved that he was. He guarded the cage every day every night, ignoring the attempts of the fearlings to barter their freedom. He stood strong.

But even he was not perfect. Days upon days without a break took their toll. The warrior longed to see the daughter he worked so hard to protect. Years went by, and finally he was tricked by the fearlings. By taking on the form of his daughter, they tricked him into releasing them from their golden prison. And as soon as they were free, they attacked the warrior and killed him.

…

…

Jack stared down at the book. The image of the warrior being eaten alive by the shadows… It was horrifying. Swallowing, Jack lifted his head and looked at the others. None of them noticed his distraught face. How… How could the greatest hero to ever live lose like that? And nobody helped him? He fought so valiantly and no one ever offered to give the guy a break once in a while? He gave them years of peace!

Flipping back a few pages, Jack just stared down at the picture of the warrior. Standing so proudly before the cage of nightmares. He truly looked like a hero. His face was long and slender, but strong and chiseled. His eyes were a bright gold, just like the suit of armor he wore, and his spiked black hair swept up and out behind his head almost like feathers on a Native headdress. He looked like a king.

Looking back up at the others, Jack asked, "What was his name?" He interrupted their entire conversation, dragged their attention back to him, and left them all confused as to why he suddenly spoke.

Finally one of them spoke. North. "Who?" he asked, looking absolutely baffled.

"The Golden Warrior," Jack replied, "The one that saved everybody from the darkness. What was his name? The book doesn't say it."

"Ah," North said, nodding, "Name vas Kozmotis Pitchiner. 'Is daughter vas named Seraphina."

"Did he really die?" he asked.

Sighing, North said, "Well, yes and no. He lives now, but not as Kozmotis anymore. His daughter became Mother Nature, and he…" He exhaled softly and said, "It is said that after the fearlings were freed they possessed the body of Kozmotis and he voke as the King of Nightmares…"

Jack's eyes went wide as saucers. "Pitchiner… Became Pitch…?" he whispered, staring in shock at the drawing of the brave man. North nodded.

"If you keep reading the books, they go on to tell you about all the terrible things Pitch did," Bunny said, hopping over to the chair and picking one up to hand to Jack, "He brought about the coming of the Dark Ages."

"But he brought the Golden Age!" Jack retorted, looking at the two books in confusion. Bunny flipped to a page inside that had a drawing of the Nightmare King standing on the bow of a dark ship, destroying stars and planets and lives. Comparing that image to the once proud warrior saving everyone made Jack's head hurt.

"I don't understand…" he muttered to himself.

"Ah, just forget about Pitch an' read the rest of the books, Jack," Bunny said, hopping back off with the others to finish their meeting.

Frowning, Jack did his best to keep reading. He actually managed to finish all the books. It talked about how Pitch tried to attack the Man in the Moon and raise him as his fearling prince, but failed because of his protector Night Light. It didn't actually say what happened to Pitch after that, apparently they assumed he had died. But Jack knew better. Pitch obviously survived the battle, but crash landed on the planet that the Man in the Moon was floating over. The books then told about Sandy and how he crashed onto Earth as well. So… That meant Pitch was older than Sandy. Older than the Man in the Moon, even. Jack kept reading about how every Guardian came to be.

Tooth was chosen, she apparently was a Queen before that, and North and Bunny. The books also told of how the Man in the Moon chose Mother Goose to read stories to children. Jack had heard of her but never actually met the woman. And of course they also mentioned Seraphina, although now she was being called Mother Nature. They showed an image of her before and after, and honestly, Jack liked what she looked like before better. She had long black hair and big gold eyes, just like Kozmotis. When she changed, her eyes became a green color and her skin took on a green tint. Flowers and vines and other plants grew from her hair and her clothes became plantlike as well. Jack didn't like it. She was prettier before.

After reading all the books, sure Jack had answers about most everything, but Pitch… The most interesting part of the story was still the part about Kozmotis saving the universe from the darkness and then being consumed by it. It confused him, but at the same time it interested him beyond belief. The man Pitch once was… was inspiring. He had been a hero… And then he just… Destroyed everything he worked so hard for…

He flipped back to the picture of him and just stared. He wished he could have met him… Or helped him… Stopped Pitch from ever existing… Kept everyone safe…

Lifting his head back up, Jack could see how dark it was outside. Night had obviously fallen, but the others just weren't done talking. He figured he could interrupt them again, because hey, last time they had actually helped.

"Did any of you get to meet him?" he asked. They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Meet who?" Tooth asked.

"Kozmotis," Jack said, "I want to meet him."

Now Bunny was staring at him like he had three heads. "You can't meet him, Jack. He's dead. Pitch killed him, remember?"

Jack frowned down at the floor. Bunny had a point. "Well… Can I keep the book anyway?" he asked, closing it and holding it close to him. North nodded and Jack got up and grabbed his staff. He flew off after that. If he couldn't meet Kozmotis, then he'd just read the book… That should be enough…

For weeks he read the book over and over again. He even showed the book to Jamie, although he was confused as to why. The now teenage believer didn't see why Jack was so worked up over it.

So, Jack sat by himself, staring down at the same picture for the umpti-hundredth time. He touched his fingertips to Kozmotis' jawline. He imagined feeling flesh instead of paper. The flesh of a hero who would finally be able to stop all the fear and the darkness. It would be ironic for the Nightmare King to bring about the return of the Golden Age. But it would be a wonderful irony, not the terrible kind that happened when the Golden Warrior brought about the Dark Ages.

He remembered hearing Pitch talk about the power he had when the Dark Ages were going on. Would Kozmotis have been happy about that? No- Jack could figure out that much. He would have been furious to see all those children suffering from what he tried to protect his own daughter from.

Pitch had been possessed by the nightmares… That's what North said. Nightmares had taken over his body…. Jack smiled at the drawing of Kozmotis. He must have been very brave to stand guard in front of something that he knew could take control of him.

So… If he was a living Nightmare, did that mean he had nightmares constantly? Or did Pitch have…. Jack stopped himself in his train of thought. A living nightmare…

The doors to North's workshop flew open with a burst of frigid air. The yetis and elves and shrieked at the icy wind freezing to their bodies. North spun around to gawk at the intruder. Jack stormed into the room, shoving the book right in North's face as he shouted.

"North! You said Pitch was possessed by Nightmares, right?! So, that means that Sandy could turn those Nightmares back to dreams! Sandy could bring Kozmotis back! We could have another Golden Age! All we need is Sandy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I got a new laptop. AND IT SUCKS. I hate Windows 8. I miss the way everything was… Why can't I find anything…? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Nobody talk to me. I'm still trying to get stuff to finish installing.**

_Stories_ –2—

"Jack, you moron, this is the dumbest thing you've ever said- and you've said a lot of stupid stuff!" Bunny shouted down at the frosty teen. "What could possibly possess you to think this was even physically possible?! Did any of us ever say that Sandy could change him back!?"

"No, but-"

"And even if he could, what makes you think Pitch would _want_ to change back?" Bunny continued shouting, stomping back and forth. Meanwhile, the other Guardians were all either floating or standing idly. North had called them in as soon as Jack spoke his idea. Sandy was bobbing around, defying the laws of gravity as usual, but pursing his lip worriedly. Tooth flitted around in a small circle, glancing at her friends. And North just stood, watching the interrogation.

Jack? Oh, right, Jack. Well, see, North had Jack forcibly tied down to a chair the moment this crazy idea left his lips. Oh, no, he didn't do it alone, he called yetis in to drag him down and rip his staff from his hands. They wrapped pounds upon pounds of rope around his body. Jack couldn't feel his arms.

Bunny continued ylling at him. "Jack, how would we even get Pitch still so that we _can_ fix him? Why would we even want to change him? How do you know he can be changed? Do you think he'd be a nice person? Do you think he'd help us?"

Scowling, Jack finally gave up. In the middle of Bunny's rant, Jack shouted, "Will you just shut the fuck up!?" And thus, every pair of eyes locked onto him. Eyes squinted in rage, Jack hissed, "I'm not crazy- the ropes aren't needed. And, no, I don't know what would happen, but I think it's worth taking that chance."

"Jack-" Tooth started, but was cut off by the boy she spoke to.

"No. Don't start trying to talk me out of it and _don't_ act like I'm insane. I think it would be better to have a great man like Kozmotis around than to have a monster like Pitch," he spat darkly.

The group of five continued this argument for a long, long while. Jack was mostly fighing their notions that he was insane. That and try to plead his case. Apparently the points he had made already weren't good enough.

Maybe… Jack blinked as an idea formed into his head. Maybe he didn't need all of them to agree- just Sandy. He could just have him on his side and the two of them could go alone to change Pitch. He watched Sandy during the fight. He analyzed his face whenever he made a good point.

A one point he said, "We're supposed to protect the children from the darkness. Who better to help us than the very warrior who guarded the last of it?" And he got all of them to stop and look at him like he might have had something. He was hopeful that they'd agree to it.

"Come on," he said, after they untied him, "Can't we try this?"

"No," Bunny said, "Even if you think it's a good idea, we don't know how he'd react. He could try to attack us."

Jack rolled his eyes. Fine. Whatever. He didn't need Bunny's approval. All he needed was Sandy. If he could get the dream-weaver on his side he could do this.

So, Jack waited on rooftops at night for Sandy. He sat and scanned the black expanses of the skies. Searching for the glow of the sandman's dreams. Each time he found him, Jack would fly to Sandy and begin begging even more.

"C'mon Sandy, you're the only one who could make him better," he said, standing on the shimmering sand, "This _would_ make him better, too. Don't you think? He'd be free from the darkness. He'd be a good guy again. He'd be happy."

Sandy pouted, chewing his lower lip. Obviously he wasn't keen on the idea.

"Okay… Just… Think about it, woulja?" he asked, smiling hopefully. Sandy shrugged his shoulders and a few sand images fluttered over his head. A swirl of sand, Pitch, and then a question mark. Jack hoped he was leaning his way.

_**Now, to let y'all know, each chapter is differing on lengths based on what I want to happen and what happens. The next one will have more length because more happens.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, now more updating! I've got a new mouse that's acting weird. As if the computer wasn't enough last time, huh? Sorry I've been gone from this so very long. I wanted to update. Just… had no internet for a week…**

_Stories- 3_

Running his fingers through his hair, Jack wandered into a place that he referred to as his home. Burgess. What was he doing? Looking for Sandy. It was night time again- he should be there by now. Was he avoiding him just because of his idea to change Pitch? It would be for the better…

Why didn't any of the others see that it would be for the best? Fear would be gone and all of the children would be safe. What was wrong with wanting that?

Jack continued scanning the sky, watching for the twinkle of dreamsand. Occasionally his eyes would glance over the moon. Jack looked up at him. "Is it wrong to want that?" he asked him, "What's wrong with wanting Pitch to be on our side from now on?"

…

…

No answer. Did Jack really expect different? The man in the moon hadn't spoken to him since the first day of his existence.

Sighing, Jack turned around to keep looking for Sandy. To his delight, he finally found the glowing golden man. Jumping up and riding the ever-faithful wind, Jack plopped his feet down onto the cloud of sand. Sandy looked a little surprised to see him right behind him, especially without any warning that he'd be literally right there.

He gaped and then began making shapes all over his head. Jack was assuming he was a little miffed.

"Sorry Sand," he said, smiling, "So, have you thought about changing Pitch?"

And the sand images vanished immediately.

Jack waited on baited breath as Sandy gave him a worrying look. He was going to say no. He wasn't on board with it. This wasn't going to happen. Crap, Sandy didn't want to do this.

A few images fluttered over his head. And it took Jack a while to think of what he was trying to say.

"Is it…safe?" he whispered, looking at him. Sandy nodded. "I'm pretty sure it is. If I can keep him distracted long enough for you to change him, I'll be fine."

More images. "No, the others haven't agreed to it." Sandy shook his head. "What?" Jack was confused, "What do you mean no?"

Sandy put up images of North and Tooth, nodding, then Bunny, and nodding again. "So… you convinced them to do this?"

Jack continued scanning the images. "They'll do it because… me… Oh, I keep pestering them…?" Sandy nodded and Jack scowled. "Thanks."

Sandy shrugged and began flying them off. Jack didn't know where they were going, but okay. He was game for this.

Turns out they were heading to the pole, where the others were gathered. Bunny was glaring at them when they arrived. Was Sandy sure he had convinced them?

Jack stepped out onto the rug. "Soooo…." He clapped his hands together nervously, "Um… What's up…?"

"You really wanna do this crap?" Bunny asked, frowning, "You're really gonna drag us all down there to do this?"

"Well, if you guys are willing to, yeah," Jack said, looking to Sandy unhappily. He hadn't done any convincing. He had been waiting for Jack to show up so he could drag him to be convinced NOT to do it.

"No," Bunny hissed, "This is a terrible idea. We're not doing it." And when Jack looked to the others to get help, but found North nodding in agreement with Bunny. Tooth was just stuck in the middle looking sad.

"Really?" Jack growled, "You're doing this again? Do you not see how good this would be for all of us? For the children?"

None of them looked at him. Only Sandy looked to be even contemplating it. They were tuning him out.

Jack stuck out his jaw angrily. "Okay," he spat, "Fine. That's the way it's gonna be. I'm leaving." And he flew off in a huff. (Uncharacteristic? Yes. Jack was just upset- they weren't even thinking about it.)

Mulling over his anger, sitting at his lake, Jack mentally cursed Bunny and all of his crops to die. No more carrots for that jerk. He chewed his thumbnail as he wondered if they really were that stuck in their own ways. He was always open to change. Why were none of them? Tooth he might understand, her center was Memories, which technically meant the past, so she would be stuck in the past. Bunny and North should be easier to convince. Especially North. He was Wonder- Wonder usually meant change! Or, well… Wonderful things were always changing… Right…?

"Ugh… I'm thinking about this too much," he grumbled, "Maybe I need to take a break from this idea…" Jack sat there, poking the book with his fingers. It was so real on the pages. He could just picture Pitch being Kozmotis again. He really wanted to see that man lose his grey skin and just become… Well, a good guy…

He flipped it open to the page again and stared down at what once was Pitch. Arms wrapped round his knees, curled in toward his body, Jack rested his chin down and gazed at the proud, marching general. If Pitch was changed into what he is now, then he could always be changed back. Right?

Kozmotis on the page stood firm, one foot planted atop a mountain of fearlings. Smiling a little, Jack reached his hand down and touched the inky black hair. He could practically feel it. Hair that wasn't composed of pure evil. He imagined it would feel like Sandy's hair (which Sandy let him play with all the time.) and wouldn't look so… Grey…

Jack was really hoping Kozmotis would become a Guardian. Then he could prove all the others wrong by showing them how good he was.

Jack traced his index finger over Kozmotis' drawn lips. Would Pitch's nasty looking teeth become normal? Why was Jack even wondering this?

"I _really_ need to get away from this…" he grumbled, closing the book and sitting with his knees against his chin. He'd been thinking about this book and Kozmotis since North let him take it. And besides, there was no way Kozmotis was coming back. The others said no, and he didn't even know if his plan would work. "This was dumb…"

A soft tap on his shoulder made Jack turn his head curiously. He blinked in surprise when he saw Sandy standing there.

"Sandy…?" he whispered, confused. Sandy only smiled at him. And that was enough for Jack's face to light up.

Jumping to his feet, Jack grabbed his staff and Sandy's hand and hopped into the wind. He hooped with excitement as they sped toward a very familiar hole in the ground.

**Stopping there for now… Will be more later. Don't you just love cliffhangers?**


End file.
